Sentimientos Encontrados
by Mi Luz
Summary: -¡Y a ti que te importa!- -¡Me importa mucho porque… ...InuYasha X Kagome


Bueno antes que nada, los personajes son propiedad de la gran RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, la trama si es mía, bueno espero y la disfruten

* * *

SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS

Era medio dia y en las montañas se podían oír los gritos de dos jóvenes muy, pero muy enojados

-Eres un idiota InuYasha-

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella perro tonto- Dijo Shippo sentado en el hombro de Kagome

- ¡Porque!-

-¡Porque no me dejas ir a visitar al joven Koga¡-

-¡¿Y para que quieres ir a ver a ese sarnoso?!

-¡Y a ti que te importa!-

-¡Me importa mucho porque… porque eres la única que puede ver los fragmentos de la perla!-

-¡Solo para eso! ¡hay! Sango ¿Me presta a Kirara?-

-Si claro Kagome- La exterminadora se veía muy sorprendida de lo que le decía su amiga

-¡QUE!- dijo algo perplejo InuYasha – ¡Tu no te vas a subir a Kirara si para ir a ver a ese lobo apestoso!-

-¡¿Y porque no?!

-Hay Kagome ya te dije-

-Pues no te preocupes, regresara en la noche- dijo subiéndose en Kirara

- ¿Te puedo acompañar Kagome?- dijo Shippo con tono de suplica

- Lo lamento Shippo pero esta vez necesito hablar asolas con Koga-

-¿Para que?-

-InuYasha no te importa-

- Kagome baja de Kirara para poder seguir con el camino-

-InuYasha abajo- a los pocos segundos InuYasha tenía la cara enterrada en el suelo – Kirara vámonos, te prometo que te hare unos pescados muy ricos-

Kirara despego las patas del piso y se fue con Kagome

-Maldita Kagome- Dijo en hanyo por lo bajo

-InuYasha, deberías ocultar mejor tus celos- lo aconsejo el monje pervertido

-No son celos Miroku-

-Como tu digas InuYasha, pero deberías de decirle tus sentimientos, antes de que lo agá Koga- Le dijo Sango como advertencia

-¿Cuáles sentimientos Sango? –

-No seas tonto perro, ya todos sabemos lo que sientes por Kagome y de lo que siente Kagome por ti- dijo el pequeño zorrito

-keh, yo no siento nada por nadie- dijo viendo hacia otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo- Voy a caminar por hay- dijo para después irse saltando por las copas de los arboles.

-Va ir a buscar a Kagome verdad- dijo sango parándose alado del monje Miroku

-Si eso parece- dijo Miroku mientras su mano maldita acariciaba los encantos de la exterminadora y esta a su vez le abofeteaba el rostro como era costumbre.

**_wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW_**

InuYasha iba siguiendo el olor de Kagome y a la vez iba pensando en lo que Sango, Miroku y Shippo le habían dicho

"Si es verdad lo que esos tres me dijeron tengo que impedir que Kagome ve a Koga, ella es mía, solo mía y no voy a dejar que ese idiota de Koga se quede con Kagome, con mi Kagome"

El olor de la joven del futuro cada vez se hacía más y más fuerte e InuYasha avanzabas cada ves mas rápido, pero valla sorpresa que se llevo cuando vio a Koga besar a Kagome, pero esta no correspondió al beso, lo que hizo que InuYasha se pusiera furico, que le hirviera la sangre de coraje, ya estaba apunto de ir a matar a Koga cuando Kagome empujo a Koga, asi que InuYasha se detuvo y paro las orejas para oir lo que Kagome decía

-Koga, la verdad es que…

-Es que ¿Qué? Kagome-

-Yo… yo no puedo estar con tigo

-¿Por qué?, ¿acaso ese perro mugroso te lo prohibió?

- No, el no me prohibió nada, es solo que, yo amo a otra persona-

-¿a otra persona?- Koga se sorprendió ante esa respuesta haciendo que un cilencio se apoderara de la situación -¿A…a quien?- dijo con su mirada hacia el pasto

-¿Qué?

-¿Quién es el que amas?

-No me agás decirlo por favor- dijo suplicante

Koga volvió su mirada hacia los ojos de Kagome para después tomarla por los brazos y acercarla a el

-Kagome dime por favor-

-Koga, no…-

-¡Dime Kagome! –

Y con lágrimas en los ojos le dio la respuesta que con tanta curiosidad le había preguntado, asombrándolo a un mas

-A… a InuYasha-

InuYasha que estaba tras unos árboles se impresiono ante esa respuesta y no pudo ocultar la felicidad que estaba en su rostro, ahora todo estaba claro Kagome lo amaba, lo que significaba que ella jamás estaría con Koga

-¡Mugroso ya estas feliz!- Ese comentario sorprendió a InuYasha, como pudo ser tan idiota, Koga olio su aroma – ¡Ya no seas infantil y sal!

-¿A quien llamas infantil sarnoso?-

Kagome estaba mas que atónita, ese estúpido de InuYasha estaba oyendo todo lo que ella había dicho, al principio estaba sorprendida, después enojada, pero ahora esta mas que apenada, sonrojada y avergonzada por la declaración que le había dicho a Koga.

-Hay maldito perro, no sabes cómo te odio-

-¿Celosito?- dijo el hanyo en tono burlón

-A mas no poder-

-Jajaja – se burlo InuYasha, haciendo que a Kagome le hirviera la sangre de puro coraje

-InuYasha ¡Abajo!- dijo la miko del futuro haciendo que InuYasha enterrara su cara en el pasto

-¡Abajo!, ¡Abajo!, ¡Abajo!, ¡Abajo!- valla que la hizo enojar

-Jajajaja- no se podía aguantar la risa Koga -Bueno creo que mejor me voy, antes de que muera de risa- y en menos de un segundo desapareció de la escena dejando a Kagome y a InuYasha

-¡Maldito!-

-InuYasha…

-No ya me callo-

-¿Qué oiste?-

-Todo, Kagome oí todo-

-¿Y que es todo?-

-Hay ya Kagome, vi cuando Koga te Beso, vi que no correspondiste al beso, y oi… oi que me amas- Dijo mientras caminaba hacia Kagome, acorralándola contra un árbol

-Yo… Yo… no quería decir eso, bueno si, pero…

-Pero…- Dijo acercando sus labios a los de ella pero sin besar la, lo que hizo que Kagome se pusiera mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba y desviar la mirada para no ver a InuYasha

Kagome se armo de mucho valor y vio a InuYasha a los ojos- InuYasha yo… yo TE AMO-

-Yo también TE AMO- y dicho esto InuYasha beso a, Kagome un beso que ella correspondió y tomándola por la cintura la acerco mas a él y torno el beso mas apasionado, cargo a Kagome y esta abrazo su cintura con sus largas piernas, todo esto sin romper el beso.

-Hay, por fin los encontramos- Dijo Sango en voz fuerte, lo que hizo que ese perfecto beso se rompiera y que los dos jóvenes giraran sus cabezas para ver a sus amigos.

-Sanguito creo que llegamos en mal momento- dijo Miroku con tono burlón

Kagome e InuYasha estaban haciendo competencia con el aori de InuYasha, para ver quien se ponía mas rojo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Dijo Shippo con una cara se confusión e inocencia

-Nada Shippo- le contesto la exterminadora

-Ya, se habían tardado, picarones- dijo un Miroku muy divertido

InuYasha al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban, bajo a Kagome y una vez que los pies de esta estaban en el piso InuYasha la tomo por la cintura con una mano y caminaron hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

-Miroku, los que ya se están tardando son tu y Sango, asi que… Shippo vámonos- dijo InuYasha con el mismo tono que ocupo el monje

-Yo no me voy con tigo perro tonto- dijo algo retador Shippo

-y conmigo ¿Te irias?- lo pregunto la miko al zorrito y este se limito a asentir

Y así se fue InuYasha, Kagome y Shippo, dejando a Sango y a Miroku solos.

-¿Bueno Sango no hay nada que quieras decirme?- Dijo mientras su mano acariciaba los encantos de Sango

-No, excelencia- Dijo mientras le daba otra bofetada y caminaba en busca de sus amigos.

* * *

Todas sus opiniones son bien recibidas asi que ya saben manden REVEWS


End file.
